Crossing Worlds
by The-Sacred-Star
Summary: What if Kagome and Inuyasha had twin daughters 15 years ago? And what If they were.. Different than normal half demons? What if they accidently fell in the sacred well, and didn't pop in Kagome's time.. But In Edward and Alphonse's time!
1. Chapter 1

**Crossing Worlds**

*Authors Note*

Hi there! This is my first fanfiction and crossover. So please be nice! ^^

And this chapter is a little boring now but the next chapter will have some fun in it I promise!

I also take flames!

*Summary*

What if Kagome and Inuyasha had twin daughters 15 years ago? And what If they were.. Different than normal half demons? What if they accidently fell in the sacred well, and didn't pop in Kagome's time.. But In Edward and Alphonse's time?

-Disclamer-

I do not own InuYasha, Fullmetal Alchemist or there characters. Except for my oc's I have in this story.

Chapter 1

The Birth of Sayuri and Madoka

Kagome's POV

* * *

"Push Kagome Push!" Sango told me.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed.

"It's going to be alright Lady Kagome!" Rin said.

I was Going to say something but only screams came out.

"Ok kagome Push one more time!" Sango said.

"!"

Then I heard my first baby cry. It was the most beautiful sound I have ever heard in my life.

But then I felt a sharp pain of birth again. 'TWINS?' I thought

"AHHHHH! SANGOOO!" I screamed

"Here comes another one Rin! Get another blanket ready!" I heard Sango say to Rin

"Ok Kagome push!" Sango instructed.

I pushed as hard as I could. Damn this HURTS!

"AHHHHHH" I screamed again.

"Ok Kagome push one more time, it's almost over!" Sango said.

I pushed that one last time then I heard that beautiful cry again.

"Rin, Go tell Inuyasha he can come in now" Sango told her.

"Okay!" She chirped then she walked out.

"They are both girls if you wanted to know" Sango said then smiled.

"Thanks for helping me Sango"

"Anything for my best friend" She smiled. Then she stepped out.

Then I looked at the little bundles of joy in my arms, And smiled.

The had opposite hair colors. The first born had Blackish blue hair with silver streaks and the second born had silver hair with blackish blue streaks.

'Now.. What should I name them?'

"Kagome!" Inuyasha came running in.

"Are you ok?"

I giggled "Yes I'm fine" Then he looked down in my arms and smiled at the two girls in my arms.

"Wanna hold them?"

"Can I?" I giggled. He looked like a little boy in awe.

"Of course silly! You're there father after all."

I gave them to Inuyasha.

"What are we going to name them?" He asked

"How about… Sayuri for the firstborn?"

"Lilly.. Perfect.. How about Madoka for her sister?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sweat one… It's perfect for her!" I said.

"Kagome I love you."

"I love you too Inuyasha."

Then we kissed.. without crushing the twins.

* * *

*Author's note*

And there ya have it! Chapter one! I'm sorry if this chapter was to boring but there will be some action in the next chapter I promise!

So how did you like this chapter? Fluffy? To fluffy? Do I need to change it? TELL ME!

Please review!

The_Sacred_Star


	2. Chapter 2

Crossing Worlds

*Authors Note*

Here's chapter 2!

*Summary*

What if Kagome and Inuyasha had twin daughters 15 years ago? And what If they were.. Different than normal half demons? What if they accidently fell in the sacred well, and didn't pop in Kagome's time.. But In Edward and Alphonse's time?

-Disclaimer-

I do not own InuYasha, Fullmetal Alchemist or their characters. Except for my oc's I have in this story.

* * *

Chapter 2

15 years later

Two sisters were sparring.

One with bluish black hair with silver streaks and white dog ears and gold eyes,

and the other with silver hair with with bluish black streaks and bluish black dog ears and brown eyes.

"Take this Madoka!" The sister with the gold eyes said while throwing her weapon at Madoka

"Haha, That didn't even hit me Sayuri! And you call yourself a great fighter!" Madoka said while dodging Sayuri's halberd

"I AM a great fighter Madoka!" Sayuri Yelled while catching her weapon

"Haha, I'm just joking! Sayuri!"

"You Joker!" Sayuri yelled

"Hey Sayurii! Take THIS! DYNAMITE BLAST!" Madoka yelled while using her technique called Dynamite blast with her weapon called Kurokage.

Sayuri dodged the blast and used her technique called Fire Strike with her weapon (Halberd). Called Kuro Oni.

"FIRE STRIKE!" Sayuri yelled.

Madoka dodged it just in time before the fire strike hit her.

"Alright girls, that's enough sparring for one day." Inuyasha said

"Alright Papa." The girls said.

"Now lets go, I heard your mother is making ramen today!" Then he took off to the hut.

"Ugh I'm sick of ramen.." Sayuri said.

"How could you NOT love it!" Madoka said.

"I DID love it until there was that one month of eating ramen EVERY FUCKING DAY, FOR ALMOST EVERY FREAKING MEAL!" Sayuri ranted.

"I loved that month.. It was PURE HEAVEN!" Madoka said in while in lala land

"Uh huh.."

"HEY SAYURI MADOKA!" A boy screamed behind the girls.

"AHHHHHHH!" The girls screamed Then fell in the near by pond.

"ICHIROU!" The girls screamed.

"Uh hehe… Uh sorry…." Ichirou said

"GET OVER HERE!" Sayuri said then started chasing Ichirou.

"NO!"

"WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU"RE GONNA WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN YOU ASS-HOLE!"

"HEY I SAID I WAS SORRY!" He yelled in fear

"SORRY DOESN"Y CUT IT! IT NEVER DOES!"

10 minutes later

Sayuri was panting and still wet. She chased Ichirou for so long that she was really hungry and was thinking about eating ramen since she was too tired to go hunting.

"Alright Ichirou you get to live."

"Thank you Sayuri! I have to repay you!"

"With what?" She said cautiously.

"This!" Then He gave her a hug. But… Groped her like the pervert he really was.

"ICHIROU YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Sayuri screamed so loud that, even her uncle could hear her.

"Hn. Looks like the monks son has done it again. Poor boy might actually be killed by her hands this time." Sesshomaru said. Then he walked away into the distance.

*Back to the three*

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU ICHIROU I SWEAR I AM!" Sayuri screamed while chasing him with Kuro Oni in her hand, Swinging the weapon around.

"MADOKA PLEASE HELP ME! I'M YOU'RE COUSIN REMEMBER?"

"Cousins don't grope other cousins." Madoka said.

"Crap, I am so dead" Ichirou said in fear.

Then Sayuri chased Ichirou all the way back to the village and Madoka following them. (More like following the smell of ramen).

Sayuri finally stopped chasing Ichirou and went home.

"What took you guys so long to get home, And why are you all wet?"

"One word, Ichirou." Sayuri answered.

"That makes sense." Kagome said.

"Well I'm starving, LETS EAT!" Madoka said

"hold you're horses Madoka!" Kagome said.

"Here's yours Inuyasha."

"Thanks!"

"You're welcome. Do you want some Sayuri?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah I'll have some."

"Can I have mine now mom?" Madoka whined.

"Yes, Here you go."

"Thank you!"

Sayuri finished her ramen then stood up.

"I'm going on a walk." She said.

"I'll go with you!" Madoka said.

"You two be careful!" Kagome hollerd at them.

"And be back here before the moon is out if you're out that long!" Inuyasha said.

"Alright!" They hollerd back.

Then they went in the woods.

* * *

*Authors note*

I'm Back! Sorry I took so long! I've been really busy.

Sooo what do you think will happen in the next chapter?

How did you like this chapter? Did you like Ichirou? Was the chapter funny? Tell me!

Oh and a couple of other things.

For those who don't know and want to know:

Ichirou means First son

Sayuri means Lilly (If you didn't catch that in the first chapter)

Madoka means Sweat one.

And KuroKage means "Black Shadow"

And Kuro Oni means "Black Demon"

Ok well Review! If I get at least 2 reviews I might upload the next chapter a little more faster than this time.. Hehe!

REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3 Flash Backs and Wolfs

**Crossing Worlds**

*Authors Note*

Heyy people! Soooo sorry for not updating in a while! Here's Chapter 3!

Oh and just so you know The well closed for good after Sayuri and Madoka were born. And Kagome and Inuyasha got a life time supply of ramen before the well closed up so Kagome keeps it in a secret place where Inuyasha and Madoka can't find it.

Enjoy!

*Summary*

What if Kagome and Inuyasha had twin daughters 15 years ago? And what If they were.. Different than normal half demons? What if they accidently fell in the sacred well, and didn't pop in Kagome's time.. But In Edward and Alphonse's time?!

-Disclaimer-

I do not own InuYasha, Fullmetal Alchemist or their characters. Except for my oc's I have in this story.

0000000000000000000000000000 0O00000000000000000000000000 0000000

Chapter 3

Flash Backs and Wolfs

Sayuri's POV

I stood up and said "I'm going for a walk" And Madoka wanted to come along so I let her.

So now here we are walking in the woods.

"Um Sayuri?..." Madoka asked.

"Yeah What is it?"

"Do you know if Mama And Papa found any information on our markings and those weird circle things we do sometimes when we fight demons?"

I was shocked we haven't spoke of that since it last happened a couple of months ago… I still remember the first time it happened like it was just yesterday…

*FLASHEBACK*

_We were fighting a very strong demon with Sango, And we had no back up what so ever._

"_You two start going behind the demon and try to kill him there while I distract him!" Sango ordered and we abided._

"_C'mon Madoka!" I said. And we snuck behind the demon and we were trying to hit it with our weapons as best as we could, But it wouldn't stop moving! We were really tired but we couldn't stop now! Sango was still distracting it. So I got up and tried to hit it with my best shot, but an arm came out of its back and caught it! Then a head popped out and said _

"_Haha so you thought any of you could beat me? Well you're wrong!" And with one sweep of his arm knocked Sango and Kirara into the trees._

"_SANGO KIRARA!" We screamed._

"_What are we going to do now Sayuri? We can't beat that thing on our own! We're Only 11!" Madoka said in panic._

"_We CAN beat this demon and we WILL!" I said._

"_Enough chit chat! It's time for lunch!" The demon said and tried to swipe at us, but we jumped while flipping in the air._

"_What's the plan?!" Madoka whisperd._

"_We get our weapons first then we start splitting up. We need to run in all directions as fast as we can to make him confused. Got it?" I said_

"_Got it!"_

_We made one flip out of the tree and got our weapons before he could see us._

"_NOW!" I yelled to my sister. Then we split up._

_We ran as fast as we could in different directions. Then it caught madoka and thru her In the air._

"_MADOKA!" I ran and caught her before she hit the ground while I fell face first into the ground._

"_Oww" I mumbled into the ground. "Sor- SAYURI!" Then she pushed both of us down hill before the demon hit us._

_Then we ran into a cave. Hiding our scents in the prosess._

"_Where are you brats? I need my lunch now!"_

"_Shh.." I said. Then I pulled her to the back of the cave._

"_We need to think of a plan NOW." Madoka said._

"_I know. I'm trying to think." But for some reason I looked over to my right and saw some strange circle thing over there._

"_Hey Madoka look at that!"_

"_What?"_

"_THAT!" I moved her head to where I was looking._

"_What the heck is that?" Madoka said._

"_Some kind of circle thingy.." I said._

"_Lets investigate…" My sister said._

_So we went over there and investigated it. And we both put our hands on it, at the same time and…. Something happened.. Electric blue light came out and wrapped around us! It came to me and touched my neck and this white hot burning sensation came "AHHHH!" I screamed in pain and another one came to Madoka and touched her left arm right under her shoulder. "AHHHHHH!" She screamed and another one came and this time split in two and touched mine and Madoka's wrists. "OWW!" We both screeched. And it disappeared in one second. _

"_What just happened?!" Madoka said._

_I Don't know!" I said in panic._

_Then something caught my eye.. Under madoka's shoulder was a weird circle tattoo! Not the same one we touched though.. It was different…_

"_Madoka your arm!"_

"_Sayuri your neck!_

"_OUR WRISTS! AHHHHHH!" _

_We both said/Screamed at the same time._

"_HAHA THERE YOU ARE YOU LITTLE BRATS!"_

_Shoot! I forgot about him!_

"_Sayuri what do we do?!"_

"_Stay here I take care of him!"_

"_B-" "No buts Stay HERE. I'll be back."_

_Then I ran after the beast but Madoka just HAD to follow me.._

"_SISTER WAI-UG" Then she tripped on me and we both landed on our hands and something weird happened… Our markings started glowing purple… Then We heard the demon scream bloody murder.._

_And we saw him fry with electric blue light frying him in the prosses!_

"_AHHHHHH YOU LITTLE BRATS HOW DARE YOU DEFEAT ME!" Then he went to ashes!_

"_Sayuri, Madoka! What just happened?!"_

"_Sango!" _

"_I saw the whole thing! How did you do that?!"_

"_We.. Don't know…"_

"_Hang on where did you get those markings?! I've never seen those before!"_

"_We'll tell you the story when we're with my mom and dad.. I'm just so overwhelmed right now.." Madoka said. She looked about ready to cry._

"_Yeah lets go."_

*END FLASH BACK*

Turns out that our markings were something called 'Transmutation circles' There are many in the world. And every time we clap out hands together and put them on the ground it either Creates, Destroys, Or kills.

"Sayuri? HELLOOO anyone in there?!" Then she knocks my head like a door.

"Yes someone is in here. And if you do that again, this person will make sure you have no hand to knock anymore." I said dangerously

"Ok, ok sheesh no need for threats. So I asked did Papa or Mama find any more info on our markings?

"Nope."

"Aw man!"

"Yeah well Dad and Miroku are gonna go find more information on it tomorrow when they leave to go find an old village or somebody who knows about it."

"Oh."

We were still walking. We decided to walk farther. Then we saw the sacred tree.. Where our parents first met..

"Hey Sayuri? Remember when mom and dad would tell us storys on how they first met and how they made a group to defeat naraku?"

"Yeah. Seems like yesterday when we were 5 and they were telling funny storys about their journey to defeat the evil naraku."

"Yup. Hey isn't that old well over there?" Madoka asked.

"Yeah I forgot about that."

Then she did a pretend gasp and said "what?! How could YOU forget the very reason that brought mom to this time the reason you and I were born the reason why-"

"don't you DARE break into song or I will-"

Then we heard a rustle in the bushes.

We got our weapons ready.

"Who's There? Show yourself or there will be consequences!"

"Alright, Alright. No need to be alert girls it's just me Kailab!"

"Oh what are you doing here?!"

"Just walking around. What are YOU doing here this evening Sayuri?"

"Just walking around Minding MY own business."

"I see."

Kailab Is Koga's and Ayame's first born son.

He has a huge crush on and has been since we were 3. Apparently he's a stupid jerk who likes playing games on me.

"Well by Kailab see you whenever" I said and walked off.

"Hey wait do you need an escort?!"

"No thanks BYE!"

Then we walked off in the direction of the Sacred well.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000O00000000000000000 00000000000000000

*Authors note*

Yayyyy I'm back! I am SO sorry I haven't been on in a while. I have NO excuse for that! So I hope I made it up to you with this 1,214 word chapter! So see you next time!

BTW READ & REVIEW! :D ;D


	4. Chapter 4: The Sacred Well

**Crossing Worlds**

*Authors Note*

Oh My God I am SOOOOOOO sorry for not updating in such a LONG time!

Inuyasha: Keh, took you long enough!

Me: Oh be quiet! Plus I have a perfect excuse!

Inuyasha: And what would that be?

Me: My computer messed up, and my mom wouldn't let me on hers! But it's fixed now! Now I can update again!

Inuyasha: Oh Sureee… That's a 'PERFECT' excuse!

Me: Be quiet! Or I'll have my guard dog attack you!

Inuyasha: Hahaha! What is it? A tea cup poodle? I bet it can't even bite let a bark!

Me: Sic em Captain!

Inuyasha: AHHHHH GET IT OFF ME GET IT OFF ME!

Me: Well while I save Inuyasha from the "Tea Cup Poodle" ON WITH THE STORY!

*Summary*

What if Kagome and Inuyasha had twin daughters 15 years ago? And what If they were.. Different than normal half demons? What if they accidently fell in the sacred well, and didn't pop in Kagome's time.. But In Edward and Alphonse's time?!

-Disclaimer-

I do not own InuYasha, Fullmetal Alchemist or their characters. Except for my oc's I have in this story.

Chapter 4

The Sacred Well

* * *

**Previously**

"**Hey don't you need an escort?!" Kailab called out.**

"**No thanks BYE!" Sayuri said **

**Then we walked in the direction of the well.**

*Now*

Sayuri and Madoka were walking to the sacred well

"You know Sayuri… I think Kailab likes you!" Madoka exclaimed

"Well DUH! He's had a huge crush on me since we were 4!" Sayuri said in an annoyed tone.

Sayuri looked up at the evening sun

'_I know Kailab likes me… But he just likes me for my looks…. I want someone who LOVES me. FOR me.'_

Sayuri was a very beautiful young lady, and almost every young man in the village asked to court her. but they didn't want court her for her personality, they just wanted to court her because she was beautiful. She found that out when she was walking in the woods while they were hunting. Her father sure beat the hell out of them for saying that about his daughter.

Her mother and sister always said that the right man would come around someday, but she never believed it.

"Hey Sayuri! We're here!" Madoka said snapping Sayuri out of her train of thought.

"Wow.. It's been a while since we were here last…" Madoka said.

"Yeah.." Sayuri said.

They walked up the well and looked inside.

"Ya know.. It's hard to believe that this well brought mom here." Sayuri said while leaning on the well.

"Yeah. And freed dad from the sacred tree." Madoka said. Also leaning on the well.

But what they didn't know was that someone was spying on the two hanyous, and was walking very slowly and quietly towards them.

"Hey Sayuri." Madoka said.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have a crush on anybody?" Madoka said in a gossip tone.

"NOOO!" Sayuri screamed

"Okay, Okay no need to scream!"

"Then don't ask questions like that!" Sayuri exclaimed.

"Why? It's fun!" Madoka said.

"REALLY? Then do you have a crush on Ichirou?" Sayuri said in an evil voice.

"HELL NO! WHY IN THE SEVEN HELLS WOULD YOU ASK _THAT_?!" Madoka screamed

"Because it's _fun!" _Sayuri teased

"Oh shut up why don't cha." Madoka said

"Fine, lets change the subject."

They were quiet for a little bit. Then something clicked in Sayuri's head.

"Hey Madoka! I was thinking.. How about we do our own research on Alchemy?"

"Yeah! That sounds good. But-

"BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kailab screamed scaring the girls at the same time

"WHA AHHHHHHHHH!"The girls screamed.

Madoka accidently tripped and fell down the well dragging Sayuri with her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" And a blue light engulfed them!

"SAYURI MADOKA!" Kailab yelled after them.

Then they were gone. Just like that. Kailab panicked. He jumped in after them but he was still there inside the well. He looked up and the same evening sky and trees were still up there.

"Damn it! Where did they go?! I gotta go get Inuyasha and Kagome!" Kailab said to himself. Then he jumped out of the well and ran for Inuyasha's and Kagome's hut. Hoping that they can do something to get Sayuri and Madoka back.

* * *

*Author's Note*

Uh oh! Where did Sayuri and Madoka go?

Will Kagome And Inuyasha be able to get them back?

Find out Next chapter!

Sorry about the short chapter! I'll try to make a longer chapter!

Well until next time!

Me:AHEM! *Nudges Inuyasha in the rib*

Inuyasha:WHAT?!

Me:Say the thing I told you to say!

Inuyasha:NO!

Me: NOW! *Guard dog growls*

Inuyasha: FINE! Please read And Review or The-Sacred-Star's guard dog Captain will attack.

Captain: *Barks in agreement*

Me: Alrighty! Until Next time my readers!


	5. Chapter 5: Wait, We're WHERE?

**Crossing Worlds**

* * *

*Authors Note*

Hey guyzzzz! I'm back again!

It's 3AM And I'm super Duper hyper!

I had 50 pcs of CANDYYYY! I love candy!

OH and guess what?! I'M GOING TO THE PUMPKIN PATCH TODAYYYYY!

I know you must be thinking "How old is this chic?"

Well I'm 13 and this is my first time going to the pumpkin patch EVER! Hay rides, BOUNCE HOUSES! Anddddddd FOODDDDD! Food glorious food GLORIOUS FOODDDDDDDD!

Okay, Well you must want me to shut up and go on with the story.. So… ON WITH THE EFFING STORY ALREADYYYYYYY!

* * *

*Summary*

What if Kagome and Inuyasha had twin daughters 15 years ago? And what If they were.. Different than normal half demons? What if they accidently fell in the sacred well, and didn't pop in Kagome's time.. But In Edward and Alphonse's time?!

-Disclaimer-

I do not own InuYasha, Fullmetal Alchemist or their characters. Except for my oc's I have in this story.

Chapter 5

Wait… We're WHERE?!

**Previously**

**Madoka accidently tripped and fell down the well, dragging Sayuri with her.**

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The twin Hanyous screamed. And a blue light engulfed them!**

**Then they were gone… Just like that.**

"**SAYURI MADOKA!" Kailab Yelled after them.**

*Now*

"AHHHHH!" Sayuri And Madoka Screamed, And then they hit the ground with an _'oof'._

"Ouch!" Madoka said

"That Hurt!" Sayuri said.

"No Kidding!"

***With The Elrics***

"God Dammit!" Edward cursed. Mustang got to Edward again with his 'Short' Jokes. Edward just about had it with everybody calling him short. _'If it wasn't for this stupid automail then I would be taller!' _Then he had one of his daydreams with him being tall and Making mustang jealous with his tallness. '_Hehe Mustang would be SO jealous!'_

"Hey Brother!" Alphonse called.

"What is Al?"

"Look!" Al pointed at a well in a dark ally.

"A well?" What is that doing in an ally?!" Ed exclaimed

Then the well lit up and blue light came out of it. Then they heard screaming!

"AHHHHH! OOF!" They heard from the well.

"Come on Al!" Ed said and ran to the well.

"Brother wait!" Al exclaimed and ran after Edward.

"Oww" They heared someone say. "That Hurt!" They heard someone else say.

"No kidding!" They heard the first voice say.

"Hello? Anybody down there!?" Edward yelled down

"Who's up there?!" They heard a woman say.

"Can you help us get out of here?!" They heard another woman's voice say.

"Yeah! Hang on a second!" Edward said. Then he clapped his hands and made a rope.

"Here grab on!" Edward said. Then he felt the rope tug and started pulling.

"Al Help out here would ya?" Al pulled the rope then they saw two girls come out of the well.

"Thank you for getting us out of there!"

"No problem!"

"Ed!" Al whispered.

"What?" Edward whispered back.

"Take a good look at them!"

Then took a good look at them and saw that they had dog ears!

"CHIMERA!" Ed shrieked out pointing a finger at the twins.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A CHIMARA SHORTY?" The girl with the gold eyes said. (a/n Sayuri has gold eyes and Madoka has Blue). yelled at Edward

"WHO YA CALLIN' A ROCK SO SMALL YOU CAN ONLY SEE IT WITH A MAGNIFYING GLASS?!" Edward was about to charge her but Al held him bacl.

"I didn't say that!"

"Whatever!" Edward yelled.

"So umm what are you? I'm not trying to be rude or anything!" Al said.

"No, No that's fine!. We're half demons. Or Hanyous as we Japanese people call us." Madoka said.

"Japanese?" Al asked.

"Yeah. Aren't you Japanese?" Sayuri asked.

"No we're Amestrian." Ed said annoyed.

"Amestrian?" So we're not in japan?!" Madoka said.

"Nope. You're in Amestris." Al said.

"WE'RE WHERE?!" The twins screamed.

"Amestris. WHats the problem?!" Edward said.

"The problem IS that we are FAR from home and- wait what year is it?" Madoka asked

"1875, Why?" Ed asked.

"HOLY SHIT WE'RE IN A DIFFERENT TIME PERIOD!" The twins screamed at the same time.

"Different time period?! What do you mean?" Al asked.

"In our time the year is 1520!" Madoka screamed.

"How the heck did you get here in the first place?!"

"Well We were leaning on that well in our time, then our friend scared us then we tripped and fell down the well, And we ended up here!" Madoka said.

"Heh, Clumsy."

"EXCUSE ME?! I AM NOT CLUMSY!" Madoka screamed.

"Madoka calm down. We were clumsy at that time. So he is right… Wait. What are your names anyway?"

"My name is Alphonse. And this is my older brother Edward. But you can call us Ed, And Al." Alphonse said

"Nice to meet you! My name's Madoka and This is my twin sister Sayuri!" Madoka said with a smile. While Madoka and Al were talking, Edward was looking at Sayuri's neck.

'_How did she get that transmutation circle on her neck? And Madoka has One on her arm! Wait.. Then they have one on their wrists! I'm going to have to ask them about it..'_ Edward was so interested in their markings that he didn't here Alphonse Talking to him.

"Brother!" Al shouted in Ed's ear startling him in the process.

"What Al!" Ed snapped.

"Sorry brother did I startle you?" Al asked.

"Yeah a little bit. So what did you want to ask me?"

"Nothing it's just Sayuri was feeling uncomfortable with you staring at her neck." Then Edward mentally slapped himself.

"Oh sorry about that." He apologized.

"It's okay..." She said shyly.. '_Was he looking at my marking? Does he know anything about it? Maybe he can tell me.. But the way he stared at me…. It kind of weirded me out… And.. He's Kinda cute…' _ Then she shook her head. _'No, no, NO sayuri! You can't think like that! You don't even know him! But I kind of feel bad for calling him a shorty…..' _

"Hey Sayuri Madoka."

"Yeah?"

"Where did you get those markings?" He asked Seriously. He wanted to know where they got those Transmutation circles. He thought he saw a circle like that in one of Hohenheim's research books when he was younger.

"Brother!" Al nudged him in the rib. "Don't say something like that out of the blue like that! Mom said that's being rude!" Al whispered.

"No, No that's fine. We Actually wanted to get information on them. We're actually glad you asked." Sayuri Said with a smile.

"Um how about we talk about this in doors? The wind is starting to pick up." Al said seeing the wind making the twins Kimono's swish rapidly.

"Yeah you're right Al. Come one. Our apartment is this way." (A/N I don't know if they had apartments in the 1800's but I don't care cause I'm putting it In anyway! ).

So they followed the Elrics to their apartment.

"Hey sister, Didn't mom tell us about apartments before?" Madoka whispered.

"Yeah and about how cities operate. She even showed pictures. Remember?" Sayuri whispered back.

"Oh yeah! But those pictures were taken in the 1990's. This is the 1870's. YEARS before all that stuff she showed us in pictures were made." Madoka said.

"Oh yeah." Sayuri said then they were silent the rest of the way.

_***Back in the feudal era***_

It was night time and the moon was up. It was Sayuri's and Madoka's curfew. Inuyasha and Kagome were getting worried. They were standing outside with Sango and Miroku, Waiting for the twins to return.

"Inuyasha I'm getting really worried about Sayuri and Madoka. It's been 20 minutes since the moon came out. Kagome said in a worried tone. Sensing his mates worriedness Inuyasha put an arm around her for comfort.

"Don't worry Kagome. If they aren't back in five minutes then Miroku and I will look for them." And as if on cue, Kailab came running towards them shouting.

"INUYASHA, KAGOME, SANGO, MIROKU!" Kailab shouted, Then he stopped running and was breathing hard.

"Kailab what's wrong? Does it have anything to do with our daughters?" Kagome asked a breathless Kailab.

"Yes… I accidently… Scared them…. They… Fell down.. The well…. And disappeared in blue light!" Kailab said taking deep breaths.

"WHAT?!" The Inu gang shouted at the same time.

"Yes I saw them fall in! I tried to go after them but the well wouldn't let me go through!" Kailab said in panic.

"YOU'RE THE REASON THEY FELL IN THAT KAMI FORSAKEN WELL AREN'T YOU?! YOU SCARED THEM AND THEN THEY FELL! NOW MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTERS ARE PROBABLY IN DANGER AND-" 'INUYASHA SIT!" Kagome yelled cutting Inuyasha off of his rant.

"Inuyasha it's not his fault! So calm down!" Sango said.

"Thank so much for telling us everything we needed to know Kailab. We will get the girls back. Just go home for right now and I'll tell your mother when the girls are back. Alright?" Kagome said very nicely.

"Alright. Bye!" The he left.

"How could you be so nice to him Kagome! HE's the reason the girls are in another time period!" Inuyasha said anger rising in his voice.

"Because It wasn't his fault! He was doing what regular boys do! Being BOYS! Now let's find our daughter shall we?" Kagome said in an annoyed tone.

"Feh" Was all Inuyasha said. But Deep down he was worried about his daughters even though he knew they were in kagome's time. Or so he thought.

Then they walked in the direction leading to the well.

_**At the well**_

"Do you think we all could go through?" Sango said

"Maybe… Well it's worth a try" Kagome said.

"Well then Lets go!" Inuyasha said impatiently. Then he jumped in with a blue flash and then he was gone.

"I'll try." Said Sango with confidence in her voice. Then she jumped in and the same blue light engulfed her.

"I can't believe it! It actually WORKED!" Miroku said shocked by seeing his wife time traveling.

"okay well I'm going in now. See you on the other side!" Kagome said. Then Jumped.

"Dad! Can I go?" Ichirou asked.

"Alright. Is shippo watching the triplets?" (a/n okay I know Sango and Miroku had twins, but in my story the twins decided to travel around the world when they turned 21. And Sango and miroku had more children).

"Yeah he is."

"Okay now jump in after me okay?" Miroku said

"Alright now just go!" Ichirou said impatiently. He was very worried about the twin Hanyou's, mostly Madoka. She may think that he doesn't like her that way, Or just a perverted player.. But deep down he really loved her… Then he snapped out of it when his father jumped in. Then he jumped inside the dark well. '_Madoka I hope you are alright. Please be alright.' _He thought before he crossed over to the other time.

* * *

*Authors note*

Heyyyy guyzzzz! Hope you liked this chapter! And I know In the second chapter When sayuri was chasing ichirou around he said to madoka about he's her "Cousin", but he just says that so he doesn't blurt out anything stupid. Just so you know! :D

So I'm watching this new anime! Well not really new because it aired in January.. It's called Persona 4. It's AWESOME! Now on to another subject before I'm done jabbering on.

I know my grammar is bad.. I'm trying to fix it but it's hard. The characters are a little ooc… Can someone help me with my grammar? Okay well…

READ AND REVIEW!

Until next time my readers!


	6. Crossing Worlds Chapter 6

**Crossing Worlds**

***Sayuri's POV***

Well… Here we are sitting in the Elrics apartment, I looked around a bit, they had light blue colored walls with wood floors, There was a little end table in the middle of the living room. We haven't talked since we got out of the well, it was driving me _crazy_! I am not a _very_ talkative person but when I'm in one of those bored-out-of-my-mind moments I get really antsy when it's silent. And I guess Madoka got the message when I was fidgeting.

"So what is Amestris like?" Madoka asked. "It's a country. And We speak a different language here. You're lucky that we speak Japanese here." Edward said. "I think we can speak amestrian, our friends sisters travel there all the time! They usually teach us how to speak amestrian whenever they come back to our village, which is probably two to three times a month, they don't tell us about what it's like though. But anyway, we might be staying for a while…" Madoka trailed off. "But don't you have a family that's worried about you?" Alphonse asked. Then our father's voice echoed in our heads.

"_Be back by the time the moon is out if you're out that long!"_

"CRAP! WE GOTTA GET BACK!" Madoka yelled.

***With Inuyasha and the gang***

**Ichirou's POV**

Well we were at Lady Kagome's time. We just walked out of the well shrine and were heading to her house. Kagome knocked on the door. '_Sayuri, Madoka please be here. PLEASE.'_ Then a woman who looked a lot like Lady Kagome opened the door. I'm gonna guess that it's her mother. "Kagome!" She exclaimed and pulled her into a hug. "Hi Mom." Lady Kagome said. "I can't believe you're back! Come in, come in all of you!" She ushered us in. "So where is Sayuri and Madoka? I don't see them with you." Kagome's mother said. "That's why we came.. Sayuri and Madoka are missing. One of their friends told us they fell down the well and disappeared. Did they come here by any chance or have you seen them?" Kagome said with worry. "No I haven't seen them at all! I haven't seen them since they were very small." Miss Higurashi said. With worry. Oh no… What could of happen to them? If they didn't end up here… Then where did they go?

"No… Then if they aren't here then where can they be?" Kagome said. Tears forming in the corner of her eyes. Inuyasha saw that and put an arm around her for comfort. "We'll find them Kagome, We'll find them." Inuyasha said with a small sad smile. All of the sudden we heard someone enter the house. "Hey mom! I'm back! How is gramps feeling?" A boy who looked about 26 came in. He looked he came into the kitchen and it looked like his eyes popped out of his head. It was pretty funny. "Sis! Your back!" He said and Pulled Kagome into a tight hug. "Souta! It's been a long time!" Kagome said in delight. "Who's that?" I asked my Mother. "That's her younger brother Souta." "Oh." "Hey Inuyasha!" "Yo, Souta! You've gotten taller since the last time I saw you!" "Yup. I'm almost taller than you!" Souta said. "Not by much!" Inuyasha said in a cocky way. Then he looked at all of us. "Uhh.. Sis? Who are all of your friends?" He asked. "Oh! Sorry about that." She said. "I'm Sango, This is my Husband Miroku, and this is our son Ichirou." My Mother introduced us. "Oh! I've heard of both of you! You were part of the group to defeat Naraku right?" He asked. "Yes!" Miroku exclaimed. Then they started talking. "Ugh" I said while rubbing my temple

***With the twins and Elrics***

"Dad is going to kill us! If it's daylight here then it has to be dark there, right?" Madoka said Panicking. "Yeah." I said. I wasn't that scared. Sure we may be sparring with the merciless Uncle Sesshomaru for a couple months but hey, at least I'm at a place where I can get info on alchemy. _'Yeah dad's gonna kill us but it's worth it. Hmm… I wonder how they're doing right now?'_ "Sayuri!" I heard my sister call my name.

"What?" I said a little annoyed. I mean you're just sitting there thinking, with the thinking face that EVERYBODY can see and then someone snaps you out of your train of thought! How can you not be annoyed? "How are you so calm when you know we could be facing two months sparring with uncle Sesshomaru?" She asked. "I dunno, I just am." Then I turned to the brothers. "Okay, So you wanted to know about our 'transmutation circles" as you call it?" "Yeah, How did you get them?" Edward asked. I looked at Madoka, we both nodded. "Our family-ish friend is a demon slayer her name is Sango and we were her apprentices, when we were eleven, Sango had a mission to exterminate this demon and she took us with her for training" Madoka started

"When we tracked it down we started to fight it and Sango got knocked in a tree, We didn't know what to do because it knocked our weapons where we couldn't get it, so we ran and found a cave in there. I found a strange circle in there and I showed Madoka. We were curious so we touched it and so happened we put both hands on it after a bit and the circle lit up blue. Electric blue shaped hands came up and touched my neck, Madoka's arm and our wrists. The demon found us, I told Madoka to stay in the cave and I would deal with the demon. I ran out and Madoka ran after me. She tripped and we both fell down a hill and both of our hands touch the ground and fried the demon that somehow got in front of us." I finished.

Edward looked at us in amazement. "Thats fascinating!" He said. "Yeah that's what we thought after a couple days." Madoka said. I looked at the brothers. "Okay you asked us a question, now it's our turn to ask you a question." I said looking at his arm. _'I smell metal on him. His right arm and left leg, I'm positive. And his brother… he's… Hollow._' Edward saw me looking at his metal limbs that were covered by his clothes and sighed. "I know what your question is and I can answer it. It all started in Resembool, After my bastard of a father left my mother, my brother and I, My mom started getting sick without any of us knowing and later….. She collapsed. She started getting worse until…. She died." Edward faltered. Alphonse looked at him and then looked at me and my sister.

Then Alphonse picked up after Edward "After she died we went to her funeral, we stayed after the service ended and-" "And I said we should bring her back using human transmutation." Edward cut him off. '_Oh kami…..' _I thought. "Sorry to ask but what is human transmutation?" Madoka asked. "It's a transmutation where you try to bring the dead back to life. But you can't. If you do you end up like _us."_ Alphonse said. _'Oh my kami…. These poor boys… But I don't blame them.. come to think of it I would of done the same.' _If Madoka, Mom, Dad, or any of my loved ones died I would've done everything in my power to try to bring them back. No matter what. That's just how I am, Sometimes my uncle's ward Jaken says I'm too loyal. But he's _Jaken _So nobody takes him seriously.

"Anyway, we used human transmutation to bring her back, we- I was stupid enough to even think we could bring her back.. And when we tried... We became the result.." Edward said. "So… Whatever took your arm and leg gave you metal ones? And took your brother's body and gave a suit of armor?" Madoka said stupidly. "Ya know that's kinda funny but no. Are mechanic made me these automail limbs. And well… About Al.. The thing that took my limbs? We call it truth. Truth took Alphonse's body as payment for our mother… And I sacrificed my arm for his soul and bonded It to the armor you see as Alphonse now."

I looked at Madoka and gave her a look that said "_They have gone through so much hell" _And it looked like she got the message because she nodded. The boys looked sad so I had to change the subject and fast. "Ahem, so Edward? My friends siblings…. They used to say something about state alchemists?" He looked a little better. '_That's good… hmmm….. for some reason I can't stand to see him sad…. Well actually I can't stand to see anyone sad, but he…. He's gone through way to much hell… Him and his brother…' _

"As members of the military, State Alchemists are privy to the most advanced alchemical resources, including exclusive access to the best research materials as well as state-of-the-art government laboratories, and are given a sizable research grant each year which can be put to any purpose a State Alchemist so chooses. Also on the list of perks is an automatic military officer rank equivalent to that of Major and all the considerable military authority and government influence that comes with it." Edward said. He looked a little miffed.

"You don't look so pleased about being a state alchemist do you?" I asked. "No not really because there is a catch. You have to deal with the _Higher ups_.." "Brother!" Alphonse scolded. "What? It's true!" Edward argued. "Maybe if you didn't get full of yourself and yelling at everybody when they call you short, you wouldn't have this problem!" Alphonse argued back.

"People call you short?" I looked at my sister and gave her the death glare for even asking that question. _"You have no idea what you just started you idiot" _was what my face said. "YES! EVERBODY CALLS ME SHORT, SHORT STACK, SHRIMP, DWARF, MIDGET, GNO-" "So basically everything in the book?" I said trying to stop the madness my sister started.

"Yep. So you guys said you were going to stay a while?" He asked. "Yeah. I really want to learn more things about alchemy and everything here." I said "Well you can't walk around the streets wearing kimonos!" Alphonse said. "I can't agree with you more. The faster I get into something else the better!" I said happily. "Sayuri is a Major tomboy! She _hates _kimonos!" Madoka said.

"Well then, let me call a friend of mine and she'll come down here and the three of you will go shopping. Kay?" Edward said. "Kay!" Madoka and I said at the same time.

*With Edward*

I picked up the phone and dialed Winry's phone number and waited for her to pick up. "_Hello?" _"Hey Winry, it's Ed!" "_You better not be calling me because you broke your automail!" _ "Hehehe No not this time! I met a couple of friends from japan who are going to be staying in Central for a while and was wanting to ask you if you could come down here and take them shopping?" _'please say yes _Please_ say yes!' "Sure! I'd love to!"_ "Great! See ya down here tomorrow?" I asked. "_Yeah! I should be taking the 8 o'clock train in the morning so I should be there by 10AM tomorrow!" "_Great thanks! See ya tomorrow!" _"Kay' bye!" _ "Bye." Then I ended the call.

'_Okay Winry's gonna be here tomorrow to pick the girls up and then I'm gonna- Wait.. Tomorrow. WHERE ARE THEY GONNA SLEEP TONIGHT?! Dammit I need to think ahead next time! They could sleep on the couches in the living room while I sleep on the floor? Yeah.' _ "Okay, Madoka, Sayuri! My friend Winry is going to be here tomorrow so I'm guessing you might need a place to stay for the night, you don't mind if you guys sleep on the couches?" "Not at all Edward, Thank you." Sayuri and Madoka said in usion.

"Great!" I said while clapping my hands together.

* * *

*Authors Note*

I'M BAAAACCCKKKK! Oh and Happy Mothers day! I know it's a day early but I just wanted to add it in here. Any way I hope you like this chapter! I am soooo sorry for not updating in a longgggg time! I have NO excuse! Well... other than writers black.. But to make it up to you guys' I wrote this 2,046 word chapter! I rwally hope you like it! Well stay tuned for the next chapter! Please R&R!


End file.
